Shellshock
Shellshock '''is a tortoise monster with a traffic light on top of his body created by Squatt and Baboo, he appears in the episode "The Trouble With Shellshock". Character History A tortoise monster created by Squatt and Baboo, Shellshock had a traffic light atop its body which created speed and freeze spells. For hand weapons, he had a hook, brass knuckles, and a baseball bat with a ball, as well as a large cannon in his shell. He froze most of the Rangers with his red traffic light beam and made Trini unable to stop running with his green "go" beam. He was exceptionally powerful but lost some of his power when Trini shorted out his traffic light using the deandra flowers. In the end, he was destroyed by the Dragonzord and Tyrannosaurus Dinozord, with his creators watching, a combined finisher of the Tyrannosaurus ground breath (which didn't quite finish him off) and a double barrage of Dragonzord missiles, which was the only time Dragonzord actually finished off a monster. Some time later when the Rangers were sent to the "Island of Illusion", they were assaulted by the illusions of monsters they had already defeated, including Shellshock. Personality Shellshock's personality is very similar to that of a general or warrior, always up right and ready for battle. Powers and Abilities * '''Traffic Lights: '''Shellshock can use the traffic lights on his back to do the following: ** '''Green: From the top green light, it can fire the "Go-Beam", which is a green colored energy laser that, when hit on contact with the target, will causes foes to move non stop, it can sometimes do physical damage similar to that of an energy laser. ** Yellow: Unknown ** Red: From the bottom red light, it can fire a red laser blast that when it hits on contact with the enemy, with stop and freeze foes in place. Arsenal * 'Baseball Bat and Baseball: '''For weaponry, Shellshock can pull a baseball bat out of its shell and smack baseballs at foes * '''Head Cannon: '''Shellshock Can pull its head in to utilize the cannon in its shell that can fire energy blasts. * '''Left Hook Hand: '''Shellshock can pull a hook arm out of his left hand for combat. Behind the scenes Portrayal * Shellshock is voiced by Richard Epcar, who would later go on to voice many characters in his career including the Joker in ''Injustice: Gods Among Us and Injustice 2. Interestingly, Harley Quinn (The Joker's by then "former" henchwoman) also wields a baseball bat. Notes * As Shellshock's introductory episode is the first in chronological order after the five-part special episode "Green With Evil" miniseries, Shellshock has the distinction of being the first monster to be confronted by the reformed Green Ranger. * This is the only instance where Dragonzord finished off a monster, albeit with the help of the Tyrannosaurus ground breath attack. Dragonzord used a double barrage of missiles from both hands, something that would never be seen again. * Shellshock's traffic light had the power to freeze someone (red "stop" beam) or force them to be constantly moving (green "go" beam), but the yellow light is never used, so it's unknown if or what it had any special powers. * Shellshock had "00" on the back of his shell. * Shellshock made a reference to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles when he says "What till those Teenage Mutants see what a full grown turtle can do." after being enlarge. ** Coincidentally, there was a crossover between ''Power Rangers in Space'' and Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation, titled "Shell Shocked". ** Shellshock's name also comes from the catchphrase said by the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. * Shellshock appears in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers for the Game Gear as the boss of the fifth level. See Also Category:Mighty Morphin 1 Monsters